One Thing
by Fabrevans-Shipper143
Summary: Quinn's been dealing with heartbreak ever since. The blond boy that she love had left Ohio.. Will he come back or will he leave w/o a painful goodbye forever? Read it to find out! Fabrevans one shot. Sorry for the bad summary..


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic that I wrote. Hope u guys like it and REVIEW. I'm working on another fic right now. ENJOY! thanks.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Neither do I own One Direction.

The song is by One Direction called One thing 3

...

...

ONE THING

[Fabrevans one shot!]

(SUMMARY)

[ Quinn's been dealing with heartbreak ever since. The blond boy that she love had left Ohio.. Will he come back or will he leave w/o a painful goodbye forever? Read it to find out! Fabrevans one shot. Sorry for the bad summary ]

It's the first day of school and senior year had started for Quinn. She proceeded to the choir room for Glee practice only to notice an empty chair. She looked around and noticed that everyone is presence except for Sam Evans. Yes, SAM EVANS. That cute dorky blond boy is missing..Quinn remembered the times that Sam and her were together. It was perfect until she made a stupid mistake by cheating on Sam with Finn. She totally regretted her stupid action.

"Mr Shue..Where is Sam? Why is he not in the Choir Room now?..." Mike Chang asked curiously.

"Oh yes Mike. Before I forgot..Sam had transferred to his old school back in Tennessee. Well, from what I heard, his father got his old job back in Tennessee and the whole family had to move back to live with their grandparents ", Mr Shue explained with sadness shown on his face.

It can be seen clearly from Mr Shue's face that his upset because New Directions is now short of 1 member even though Blaine had transferred to McKinley and Rory had joined the new Directions. Lauren had quit Glee Club right after Nationals with reason that she got to get back to her wrestling activity. And Sam had left Lima, Ohio. Quinn was shocked to hear what Mr. Shue said. She wanted to cry but she just stat strong and prevent from crying, not wanting to show the others that she's sad with Sam's absence. She felt really stupid at that time. The boy that she love, the boy that proposed to her on one knee and gave her a promise ring to be his girlfriend had left the country and is in another state right now. Will he ever come back to William McKinley High School? Perhaps will he come back to Lima, Ohio?

6 weeks later..

Quinn had been feeling the same. Instead of the normal girl who usually smiles walking down the hallway, she changed and she became a quiet girl who is dealing with heartbreak. The school bell rang meaning it's time for Glee Club practice. She had been dreading herself to Glee Club. For the past few Glee practice, she dragged herself into practice for the sake of it. Today it was announced that Glee Club would practice a few solos to prepare for Sectionals. Glee practice is expected end later than usual. Glee practice starts with them practicing singing a few solos and they had a rest. Quinn looked around and noticed Finn and Rachel were not there. She wondered where had they gone to. Suddenly Tina complained to Mr Shue regarding the shortage of members is really difficult and New Directions won't win or even qualify because they're short of 1 member even though they had recruit 2 of their guitarist and drummer. It's also due to the reason that Brittany, Santana and Mercedes had quit the New Directions and joined the all new female glee club called the Troubletones that was being handled by Shelby Cocoran and Rachel had been suspended from school for a week. Suddenly, Finn came rushing in to the choir room and then...Sam walked into the room with his dorky smile on his face. It was unexpected. Everyone was shocked to see Sam and all rushed to him to give him a big hug welcoming him back to Glee Club. Sam gave Mike, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Rory, Blaine and lastly Quinn a hug. He then took his guitar announcing that he'll performed a song. He took his guitar and started strumming and sang...

_I tried playing it cool  
>Girl when I'm looking at you<br>I can't ever be brave  
>Cause you make my heart race<em>

_Shot me out of the sky_  
><em>You're my kryptonite<em>  
><em>You keep making me weak<em>  
><em>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe<em>

_Some things gotta give now_  
><em>Cause I'm dying just to make you see<em>  
><em>That I need you here with me now<em>  
><em>Cause you've got that one thing<em>

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
><em>And fall into my arms instead<em>  
><em>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I need that one thing<em>  
><em>And you've got that one thing<em>

_Now I'm climbing the walls_  
><em>But you don't notice at all<em>  
><em>That I'm going out of my mind<em>  
><em>All day and all night<em>

_Some things gotta give now_  
><em>Cause I'm dying just to know your name<em>  
><em>And I need you here with me now<em>  
><em>Cause you've got that one thing...<em>

Everyone gave Sam a round of applause and cheered for him. Glee Club ended and everyone was glad that Sam came back just in time to help them with Sectionals. Quinn walked out of the choir room with happy smile on her face.

"He's back! Finally I can get to see his face everyday...I miss him.", her heart whispers.

"QUINN! QUINN! Hey wait for me!" Sam shouted at Quinn.

Quinn was busy daydreaming that she suddenly realised Sam was walking beside her catching his breath.

"Hi Sam. Nice to see you again. How are you? "

" I'm great. I'm still working while studying back in Tennessee. My siblings finally managed to attend school. I'm glad they can. How about you? Is everything okay? "

Quinn could feel the urge to hug him and just cry, but she just kept calm.

" No Sam. Life haven't been good so far. It's been terrible. I'm always feeling down and with the fact that Shelby and Beth are in town. I can't think straight and I miss someone badly..." Quinn explained with tears beginning to roll down her cheek.

Sam pulled Quinn nearer to him and gave her a hug and he let her cry on him.

"It's alright Quinn. I'm back. I'm here right now. Hush..stop crying. I'm back because of you. I realised life was different when I was back in Tennessee. I thought I could do better without you around. But I was wrong. The more I think about you, the more I miss you. I couldn't call you because the number I dialled isn't available anymore. I'm sorry Quinn. And that song I performed just now... I'm dedicating it to you."

"Sam, I've been a bitch to you the whole time. I've cheated on you with Finn. Would you still want me? Can you trust me again..I'm a bad ..."

Quinn had not finished her sentence when Sam pressed his lips against hers. Seconds later, Sam got down on one knee and asked Quinn to be his girlfriend again and they both promised to not cheat on anyone and trust each other.

"Quinn Fabray, would you be my girlfriend? I love you and no matter what you had done, I'm giving you a second chance. I realised absence makes the heart grows fonder and I love you. Will u accept this promise ring and this ring will symbolise our love. I love you 'cause you've got that _one thing_.."

"Omg, YESSSSS"

They hugged each other and they walked off to the school bus they're taking to go home. It was the best day of Quinn's life. Sam had been the best of all boyfriend she had. He may be the dork but he's the sweetest because he got that _one thing_ too.

THE END

Please give me review.. well this is my first fan fic. i hope u guys like it. sorry if it sucks.


End file.
